My TWF Matches
Season 1 *Wasabi vs. Scoutmaster Scott (Scoutmaster Scott is intrested in the best poem ever) *Mugsy Thumbscrew vs. Unit 19G (Laughing Loony threw a chair) *Danny Kaboom vs. The Lost Viking (Danny threw extremely powerful bombs at The Lost Viking) *Billy Batboy vs. Face-off Phil (Bucks Gazillion threw a wrecking ball at Face-off Phil) *Hometown Huck vs. The Visitor (Bucks accidentaly drops a anvil on The Visitor) *Hometown Huck vs. Corbata (The Ref disqualfies Corbata for using the Ilegal Cheat Code) *Itsy Bitsy vs. James Montgomery Flag (Bucks drops another anvil on James Mongomery Flag) *Itsy Bitsy vs. Captain Esplande (Itsy Bitsy uses her web to pin him) *Dorsal Flynn vs. Laughing Loony (Dorsal's jokes make Laughing Loony explode) *Dorsal Flynn vs. The Amoeba (Dorsal makes The Amoeba wash away with the Blowhole) *Sick Vick vs. Mr. Extremo (Sick Vick's germs jam Mr. Extremo's jetpack) *Sick Vick vs. Fly Guy (Fly Guy is disqualified for being extremly annoying) *Wasabi vs. Queen Nefercreepy (Wasabi survives The Most Powerful Curse In The History of Eygpt) *Danny Kaboom vs. Sir Serpent (Danny bombs put Sir Serpent in the hospital for a few weeks) *Mugsy Thumbscrew vs. Big Star (Mugsy easliy defeated him) *Billy Batboy vs. Gill (Billy used Leatherwing to flatten Gill) Quarterfinals *Sick Vick vs. Wasabi (He interrupted The Best Poem Ever) *Danny Kaboom vs.Billy Batboy (Leatherwing got sun in his eyes and fell on top of Billy) *Itsy Bitsy vs. Dorsal Flynn (Itsy Bitsy bit Dorsal Flynn) *Hometown Huck vs. Mugsy Thumbscrew (Hometown Huck used Buck's energy drainer) Semifinals *Sick Vick vs. Hometown Huck (Sick Vick turns upside-down which makes Hometown Huck too grossed out to fight) *Danny Kaboom vs. Itsy Bitsy (Itsy Bitsy insults his bombs) Finals *Danny Kaboom vs. Sick Vick (Mr. Extremo, Big Star, Fly Guy & Wasabi gang up on Sick Vick) Season 2 *Miss Fitwell vs. Senator Skull (For reasons unkown, she survived the Super Skull) *Lucky O' Leary vs. Captain Carpal (He was so lucky) *Evil Ira vs. Ouch! (Evil Ira used the Evil Eye) *The Lost Viking vs. Gill (He didn't stand a chance) *Corbata vs. Weredog (He used his most powerful cheat code) *Hometown Huck vs. Bucks Gazillion (The Ref and Huck's fans were wise to Bucks's plans and Bucks was taken out with Huck's Hometown Shuffle) *Vini Vidi Victory! vs. Sick Vick (Vini says he saw grosser things than Inside-Out Vick, and finished Vick off with the Vini Vidi Vada-Voom) *Danny Kaboom vs. The Big Time (The Big Time was disqualified for using a sniper rifle and for nearly killing Danny) *Wasabi vs. Steve (Steve fell victim to The Best Poem Ever) *The Black Knight vs. Tom Cat (Tom Cat was pinned when Steve usd a water gun to make Tom uncomfortable) Quarterfinals *Hometown Huck vs. The Black Knight (The Black Knight was disqualifed for using a blade and for nearly killing Hometown Huck) *Vini Vidi Victory! vs. Evil Ira (Vini didn't fall for the Evil Eye, plus he had a lot of coffee with 10x the amount of caffine in it and used the Vini Vidi Vada-Voom) *Corbata vs. Wasabi (Corbata bribed Wasabi with her diary) *The Lost Viking vs. Danny Kaboom (The same way he "beat" Mr. Extremo) Semifinals *Hometown Huck vs. The Lost Viking (Bucks accidentally softened Lost Viking's horns with the Softener 3000 and was taken out with the Austin Avalanche) *Corbata vs. Vini Vidi Victory! (He crashed Vini with his new move, the Game Freeze) Finals/Royal Rumble *Hometown Huck vs. Corbata (At first, a tie due to too many interferences and changed to an all out Royal Rumble) Royal Rumble *Wasabi, Vini Vidi Victory!, Danny Kaboom, and Miss Fitwell vs. The Lost Viking, Evil Ira, The Black Knight, and Steve (The Lost Viking was taken out with The Best Poem Ever, Evil Ira was taken out with the Vini Vidi Vada-Voom AGAIN, The Black Knight was taken out with the Big Bang BOOM!, and Steve was tired and taken out with the Workout Wack Session) The ACTUAL Finals *Hometown Huck vs. Corbata (Corbata used the Game Freeze to crash Huck, but Huck's awesomness defeated it, and defeated Corbata with his two special attacks and his own signature move in this order: Austin Avalanche, Houston Huckster, and finally the Hometown Shuffle, defeatig Corbata and winning another TWF Chamiponship) Season 3 *Hometown Huck vs. Corbata (Corbata doesn't seem to get a break, does he? Well, Huck defeats him with the Houston Huckster) *Senator Skull vs. Captain Espalande (Isn't it obvious? Espalande didn't stand a chance) *Vini Vidi Victory! vs. The Big Time (Revenge is sweet ain't it? Vini: WHY YOU LITTLE! TASTE MY VINI VIDI VADA-VOOM! Big Time: Aw CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! That's how Vini Vidi Victory scored a victory AND revenge over The Big Time) *Tom Cat vs. Scoutmaster Scott (Tom Cat was wise to Scott's tricks, and I mean ALL of them, and uses his new move, The Cat Claw Slash, and send Scott to the hospital to get back to normal and NOT get confused with a scratch post) *Face-Off Phil vs. Dwayne Bramage (Dwayne actually defeated himself accidentally while trying to learn hockey form Face-Off Phil after witnessing and surviving all of Phil's attacks, leaving everyone including Phil and the Ref confused) *Unit 19G vs. Laughing Loony (Loony laughs so hard at 19G's robot voice he faints from exhaustion) *Steve vs. Ouch! (Ouch actually TRIED, but to no avail against Steve's tricks, and his new move, The Checkout Slamdown) *The Amoeba vs. Pierre Pamplemousse (She threw up all over Pamplemousse at the sight of his sushi, making him slip and slide and fall down on the mat, and getting himself pinned) *Wasabi vs. The Amoeba (It was fishy at the beginning, but Wasabi finished Amoeba off with her newest move, The Poem Packed Punch) *Itsy Bitsy vs. Lucky O' Leary (Poor Lucky, he wasn't so lucky falling into his own tricks) *Milty the Clown vs. The Scorchion (Milty avoiding poisoning with woopie cushions, banana peels, and pie, and finished off Scorchion with the Clown Car Crash) *Gogachog vs. Captain Carpal (Gogachog finally managed to win a match avoiding Carpal's piratey tricks and the captain sunk to the Caveman Club) *Big Star vs. Flashback (The battle of the dumbs ends with Big Star proving he's not the dumbest after all) *Sir Serpent vs. Weredog (Bucks blew up the moon keeping Weredog from transforming, allowing Serpent to win the match) *Mr. Extremo vs. The Lost Viking (Mr. Extremo dodged all of Bucks Gazillion's attempts to cheat, and finished Viking off with the Skateboard Slam) *Bucks Gazillion vs. Gary the Intern (Bucks sends Gary to his hairstylist, disqualifing Gary from the match) *The Stash vs. N Fuego (Stash wins by soaking Fuego with the Stash Soaker) *James Montgomery Flag vs. Mugsy Thumbscrew (James finds out that Mugsy is America's #1 Most Wanted Thumb becaues of Evil Ira blurting it out in front of everyone because of his BIG FAT MOUTH, and James calls the cops and Thumbscrew and all of his minons from his previous matches are arrested and put in the slammer) Quarterfinals *Vini Vidi Victory! vs. Bucks Gazillion (The mighty leader of the Mighty Dexteras doesn't fall for any of Bucks's sneaky tricks, and uses the Vini Vidi Vada-Voom) *Hometown Huck vs. Steve (Huck wins by using the power of Philadelphia in his new move, the Philadelphia Punch) *Sir Serpent vs. Milty the Clown (Milty was run over by his own car) *Itsy Bitsy vs. Tom Cat (Tom was sent to the vet to get the poison out of him when Itsy bit him) Semifinals *Itsy Bitsy vs. Hometown Huck (Hiding their true feelings for each other, Huck lost the match on purpose, without anyone knowing, except for our good friend Colonel Cossack) *Vini Vidi Victory! vs. Sir Serpent (Sir Serpent was disqualified for bringing in his own army into the ring to defeat Vini) Finals *Vini Vidi Victory! vs. Itsy Bitsy (Angry at her for defeating him and interrupting his Signature Move during the Royal Thumble before, and for defeating his best friend Hometown Huck, Vini squishes the spider with his new move, the Victory Meteor Slam) Season 4 *Knockout Ninja vs. N Fuego (In this rematch, Ninja was still too fast for Fuego, making N Fuego throw up, and give up) *Gary the Intern vs. Bucks Gazillion (Gary give Bucks a haircut, cutting off all of his hair, making Buck surrender and crying for his momma) *Face-Off Phil vs. Rolf the Reaper (Rolf was Slap-Shot Slammered into the Penalty Box a.k.a. the hospital) *Senator Skull vs. Wasabi (Skull finally got to defeat Wasabi with the Skull's Revenge Shocker without any interfernece from The Big Time) *Big Bad Billy Goatetsky vs. Ouch (Ouch didn't stand a chance) *Ouch! vs. Rolf the Reaper (Somehow getting another match after his loss before, he beats Rolf because Ouch was sad enough as he was) *Unit 19G vs. Itsy Bitsy (Itsy's Spider Bite had no effect on 19G because, well, because he was a robot, and he finished her with the Robot Rampage) *Gogachog vs. Queen Nefercreepy (This caveman evolved from dumb to wise when he didn't fall for the Cursed Queen's magical shinies this time, and finished her with the Caveman Clobber) *Vini Vidi Victory! vs. The Scorchion (Scorhion forgot he had his stinger cut-off the last time he tried to use it on a cactus, witch caued his own self to be poisoned, and he had to get it cut off to get the poison out, and won't be getting another one until one grows back, and was finished with the Victory Slammer) *The Big Time vs. Mr. Extremo (The Big Time K.O.ed Skull in the locker room and timed out Extremo) *Hometown Huck vs. The Big Time (He avenged the fallen Extreme Dextera with his Hometown Shuffle) *Billy Batboy vs. Mahi Mahi Mindy (Steve dropped sushi in front of Mindy, making her barf, allowing Billy to win his first match, though unofficially) *Face-Off Phil vs. The Amoeba (Phil dodged all of her attacks and accidentally squished her. Phil: Woops, eh!) Quarterfinals *Ouch! vs. Big Bad Billy Goatetsky (The zookeeper from Goatetsky's zoo found him and netted him and dragged him back to the zoo, disqualifiying him from the match) *Hometown Huck vs. Billy Batboy (Billy was grounded for joining TWF without permission and was sent to the corner in his room) *The Black Knight vs. Vini Vidi Victory! (The Black Knight cheats by calling in Vini's old gang, whom Vini betrayed, and won) *Corbata vs. Fly Guy (Fly Guy is once again disqualified for being extremely annoying) Semifinals *Hometown Huck vs. Corbata (Corbata doesn't learn does he? He's once again beaten with the Hometown Shuffle) *The Black Knight vs. Ouch! (Ouch was wrapped in his own bandages, trips, and loses) Finals *Hometown Huck vs. The Black Knight (Bucks tries his old trick when he went up against Phil, but this time, the Ref sees his plan and disqualifies The Black Knight. The Commisioner then shows up, shocking everyone, also furiating Colonel because of the being of no cookies, and bans Bucks Gazillion from wrestling and TWF, and also makes Bucks Gazillion, Bucks No Gazillion. When asked why, the Commisioner says after he got out of the bathroom, he saw all of Bucks's cheating attempts on a file from an unknown thumb, which everyone knows it's Pinky. To make a long story short, Bucks was banned because he cheated too many times) Season 5 *Cleat Cunningham vs. The Big Time (Cleat uses the Soccer Punch to defeat The Big Time) *Hometwon Huck vs. Evil Ira (Ira's Evil Eye fails when it is poked and leads to his downfall with the Austin Avalanche) *Itsy Bitsy vs. Mr. Extremo (Extremo Jetpacked right into Itsy's Webs) *The Cheetah vs. Pei Pei the Purple Panda (Isn't it obvious? She cheated) *Lucky O' Leary vs. The Scorchion (He was so lucky) *Ouch! vs. Steve (Ouch tripped over Steve's trap and was paralyzed and fell right on top of Steve, pinning Steve to the mat until the paramedics arrive) *Snagglefangs vs. Dorsal Flynn (He ate Dorsal Flynn) *Vini Vidi Victory! vs. The Lost Viking (With the match taking place in Greenland, The Lost Viking froze up, costing him a match)